This proposal is for a five year K24 Mid-Career Development Award for patient-oriented research and mentoring for Anthony Harris MD, MPH. The proposal involves research and mentoring in the areas of antimicrobial resistance and hospital epidemiology. At present, he is the principal investigator on one NIH R01 and one CDC R01. During his eight years as a faculty member, he has published more than 70 manuscripts. He has mentored a number of PhD epidemiology students and infectious disease fellows to successful academic careers and has received a mentoring award from the Society of Healthcare Epidemiology of America. He is internationally recognized for his work in the areas of antimicrobial resistance and hospital epidemiology. Dr. Harris is requesting this award to dedicate 50% of his time to mentoring, writing new grants in the areas of infection control interventions aimed at decreasing the emergence of antimicrobial resistance and nosocomial infections, and taking coursework in clinical trials and randomized-cluster design that will improve his patient-oriented research. This award will allow him to decrease his administrative and clinical responsibilities to allow more protected time for mentoring and research. This award will help him achieve his long-term goals, which include: 1) decreasing the incidence of nosocomial infections and decrease the emergence of antimicrobial resistance 2) continuing to successfully obtain NIH R01 funding in the areas of antimicrobial resistance and hospital epidemiology 3) continuing to move his patient-oriented research towards intervention trials including randomized-cluster intervention trials 4) continuing to develop his mentoring skills to mentor trainees to successfully pursue academic clinical research careers.